The Curse Returns
by Joskers
Summary: The curse has been lifted, or so they thought, what happens when the curse comes back in Tohru and Hana, and what will Kyo and Yuki do to save the women they love. KxT and YxH.
1. A Happy Beginning

Chap 1

Happy Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of their characters.

Summary: The Sohma's curse has been lifted and Kyo and Tohru and Yuki and Hana can finally be together without the curse looming over their shoulders, but what happens when the curse returns. Not into Yuki and Kyo, but the women they love. Rated T for safety.

Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast for the Sohma's as usual. Kyo stood in the doorway watching her. _She is so cutie when she's cooking. _He thought. He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Good morning. Food smells good."

She turned around in his arms smiling, "Thank you. You know, not that I minded it much before, but I am definitely liking the whole non-poofyness of this situation."

"I definitely agree." Kyo said as he slowly closed in and kissed her.

"Will you two please get a room?" Yuki said as he walked in to grab a piece of toast.

"Sorry." Tohru said as she turned around and finished making the French toast that she preparing for breakfast.

"Thanks for ruining all my fun, you damn rat."

"As of two weeks ago you can't call me that anymore, and you're welcome."

"No my dear cousin, to me you will always be that damn rat that I could never defeat. That was until I got my dear Tohru over here."

"Yes, but then I got Hana."

"That is true."

"You know," Tohru was tired of having no say. "I am so happy that both of you have moved on from your dear trophy. May be now I can stop making you two breakfast."

"You now I didn't mean you were at trophy honey."

"And it was really hard for me to move on Tohru really."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Tomorrow you two are making your own breakfast. Now let's get going to school. I'm not going to be late because of you guys."

_Knock, knock_

"Good morning, Hana."

"Good morning Shigure."

"Good morning Uo."

"Are they ready yet? We're already running late."

"Yes, we're here. Good morning Uo." Yuki said as he walked over to Hana and gave her kiss.

"And you told us to get a room."

"Am I the only one without love corrupting my life?" Uo said as she walked away with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't worry, it will happen soon." Tohru said as she walked towards the school

But finding Uo a soul mate would be the least of Tohru and Hana's problems soon enough.

I'll make it longer next time, and more interesting. I just wanted to have one episode where things were pretty normal. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chap 2

Something wicked this way comes

Disclaimer: I don't own bla bla bla bla. You get the picture. Also sorry it took me so long to update. My dad's computer wasn't working. But the updates will be weekly from now on. I promise.

"Hey, has anyone seen Tohru?" Kyo asked. He had not seen his girlfriend since earlier that morning.

"I saw her at school." Momiji piped in.

"When?" Kyo asked

"Towards the end, I went in to say goodbye and we hugged and then we left. That was all."

_Kyo started to wonder what as going on. Hmm. She's not working…. _

All of the sudden the door burst in and Tohru blew throw the door. She looked strangely disheveled, as if something had happened. Her school uniform, which usually looked neat and pressed, looked as if it had just been thrown on. Her tie thrown around her neck, her shirt un-tucked, and her skirt slightly sideways.

"Are you okay?" Kyo started to walk towards her, but she pulled away.

"I'm fine. I just need to go lay down for a while that's all." Tohru stated as she walked away to her room.

Yuki saw her walk by and wondered what was going on. He followed her into her room. "Are you feeling okay?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm feeling fine."

"You don't okay. Is something going on." Yuki looked at her with so much worry in her eyes she couldn't keep it in anymore. She needed someone to talk about it. As long as he promised not to tell Kyo.

"Okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Kyo. If you tell him I'll never share anything with you again. Understand?"

It's not that she didn't trust Kyo. It's exactly the opposite actually. She trusted him so much that she didn't want him worrying about her. All he would do is worry about her, and his separate life away from Tohru would slowly fall apart.

"Okay I promise."

_Okay, here it goes. _She thought to herself. "Earlier, after school, Momiji came up to me to say goodbye and give me a hug as usual. After we parted I started to get a queasy feeling in my stomach. Somewhere on the walk home through the woods I passed out. When I woke up I was naked and my clothes were lying on top of me. Strangely like when…." She trailed of not sure if she should tell the rest.

"Strangely like when what happened?" Yuki asked wishing for her to go on.

"Like when you used to transform after someone hugged you." Tohru said as she turned away.

"But we never used to get that queasy feeling afterwards. It couldn't of been. I mean you don't thinks so, do you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."


	3. Secrets

Chap 3

Secrets

Disclaimer: You know the usual. You know I haven't been getting that many reviews! I need more! PLEASE! Oh but thank you symbolica and Mizu-Chan843.

"Well we've got to tell Kyo." Yuki said stating a true fact. It had to be done. She couldn't expect to have had gotten the curse and not tell her boyfriend.

"No Yuki, you promised you wouldn't. You know what I'll do; I'll go to Hatori and make sure its true first. Okay?" Tohru said coming up with the idea off the top of her head. After she thought about it for a second she realized it really was a good idea. It couldn't hurt. She might not have the curse after all.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll go first thing tomorrow. I want to get some rest first." Tohru lay down on her bed.

"Okay good night Handa-san." Yuki walked out of the room and shut the door without an answer because Tohru was too far into dream land to care.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day….._

"Oh, Kyo, your up." Kyo walked passed Yuki and sat at the table.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing, Tohru just wanted me to tell you that she wouldn't be back until late tonight." Yuki said as casually as he could. He still didn't think it was a good idea to keep it from Kyo.

"Why is that?"

"She had something to do." Yuki got up and walked out of the room.

"Get back here you damn rat. I know you know what she had to do."

But Yuki didn't come back because he was finding to hard to lie to his best friend about the woman that Kyo cares for the most.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hatori's House_

"Hana, what are you doing here?" Tohru had walked in for her appointment to find that Hana was already there.

"Tohru what are you doing here?" Hana stood up instantly.

"I believe I already asked that question."

"I'm here for an appointment." Hana said casually as she sat back down.

They were both waiting in Hatori's living room. It had white boring walls with one framed object on the wall. This object just stated the fact that Hatori had gone to school and was a doctor. There were five areas to sit on and a solitary pitcher of ice water with five cups sitting next to it on a table in the northeast corner of the room.

"Why are you having an appointment with the doctor of a used to be cursed family?" Tohru inquired not realizing that that same exact question could be used against her.

Which it did. "Why are you?"

Before either of them could answer Hatori stepped into the room. "Tohru, you and Hana can come in now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wonder what Tohru is doing. _The thought had been crossing Kyo's mind for quite a while now. He was also starting to wonder why Yuki had been avoiding him all day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hana and Tohru, I have good news for Hana along with the bad news. The bad news is, is that you do have the curse. The good news for Hana is that I don't think it will last for her. The bad news is, is that it will only end when it leaves Tohru. And the only way it will leave her is if she……"

Sorry I had to leave it at a cliff hanger! Please Review!


	4. Discovery

Chap 4

The Discovery

_She'll have to die. I'm sorry. It's already started occurring. Every time Tohru transforms she dies a little more. She can't have more then a few months to live at the most." _The words kept playing in Tohru's ear as she made dinner. Of course, immediately after Hatori had explained she told him not to tell anyone. Kyo had just started to act happy for once. Telling him this news would just depress him. He didn't deserve it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

"She's going to die?" The words hit Kyo's ears like a fierce impact to the head.

Tohru had made Hatori promise not to tell Kyo but Hana hadn't. She went straight to him.

"But haw could she of gotten the curse?" ,Kyo asked, " I mean she isn't a Sohma. And how about you. Why aren't you dieing?"

"I don't know. Hatori didn't explain." Hana looked down at her shoes. When she looked up Kyo was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo stormed into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hi Kyo. I was wondering when you were going to come and say hi." Tohru said, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Cut the crap Tohru. Why didn't you tell me you were in trouble?"

Sorry it's a little short but I had kept you waiting or a long time. Write more on Saturday.


	5. Cover up and understanding

Chap 5

Cover up and understanding

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked Kyo turning around to finish dinner.

Kyo grabbed her arm and turned her around. "You know what I mean!"

"How did you find out?" Tohru's eyes went to the floor.

"Hana." Kyo put his finger under her chin and raised it towards his face.

_How could….._Tohru's thoughts were cut off by Kyo. "Don't blame her,

I forced it out of her when I walked into your room and saw her crying."

"I didn't mean to… You know… I mean that….." Tears were rolling down Tohru's cheeks.

"It's okay. I'm not going to let you die."

"You have no say in what happens to me!"

"Well I'm the only one that ever hugs you so I'm not going to do it….."

"For the rest of our lives? I can't let that be. Even when you were cursed I still hugged you and we weren't even dating!"

"Yeah but I wasn't dieing!"

"I'm not going to let this hold us back."

And to show that she was going to win she ran up, hugged her boyfriend, and ran upstairs. By the time she got to her room and locked her door she was in tremendous pain. She let out a scream and passed out on the floor, the knocking in the background fading away.


	6. Breaking down

Chap 6

Breaking up

Told in Kyo's point of view

I haven't heard from Tohru since last night. I saw her this morning but before I was able to talk to her she ran out and headed to school. I'm worried about her. By the time I was able to break into her room last night she was already passed out. All I was able to do was carry her small animal body to her bed. ( I need ideas for which animal she should be. Please Review with ideas.)

Told in Tohru's point of view

As I walked up to Akito's house my stomach turned. We weren't on the best terms since I broke the curse. But this was my only option. I could not hold back Kyo for the rest of my/his life. I had to go to Akito and ask him to kill me or lock me up or something. I know Akito would be more than happy to do it. There's the one fact alone that I made it so he lost total control over his family.

I knocked on the door to his house and looked up at the sky, knowing it might be my last time.

"Come in" Akito's voice called from inside. I opened the door, walked inside, and with one final look outside, closed the door.

"I've been looking forward to your arrival.


	7. Missing

Author's note: I'm really soory it takes so long for me to answer but i promise i will make this one long.  
Chap 7 Missing

Kyo walked through the house still looking for Tohru.

'Where the hell is she?' Kyo wondered as he stomped into yet another room. As he looked around he found a single piece of paper on Shigure's desk. He picked it up and looked down squinting to read it under the tear spots that stained the paper.

Dear Kyo,  
Please do not be angry with me. I am sorry that I have to leave but I feel that it is the best thing to do. I would not be able to live with myself knowing that you would be missing some of the best parts of a relationship just to be with me. May be if I'm gone you will be able to move on with your life and find someone who better suits you. I do hope that you find that person. I hope that they love you as much as I do and that they realize how special you are. Never forget that Kyo. Never forget that you are special. You are the most important thing in my life and you have to be special to be able to touch anyone as much as you did me. I pray that you forgive me for anything I have ever done to you.And for any pain I cause you because I am leaving I am extremely sorry, but it's just like my mom used to say, I might not be your best friend when I do certian things but it will benefit you in the long run.  
Please don't cry and remember that I love you,  
Ms. Honda.

As tears slid down Kyo's cheeks his mind raced. He had to find out where she went before it was too late, but where would she of gone? There was only one person that didn't like her and she wasn't that stupid. Wait, she would be if it was for something she felt she had to do.

'Damn it' Kyo thought. 'She's gone to Akito.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I expected you would come her Ms. Honda." Akito's smirk grew as Tohru walked closer to him.

"Why is that master Akito?" Tohru asked sweetly. If she was to get what she wanted she needed to play along.

"I know that you are dieing? I knew that you would come here but I still don't know why?"

"I came here to ask you a favor." Tohru said, her head bowed in respect.

"And why would I grant it?"

"Because I think it would help you feel better."

Akito sat back in his chair. "You have my attention Ms. Honda."

"I would like you to kill me."

"Why? It's not that I would mind killing another monster and ridding it from the world. I'm just curious." His eyebrows went up in curiousity.

"It would be for the better." Is all she would say.

"Well that's good enough for me. Now I need to think of a good way to do this." Akito got up to walk into another room. Before he entered it he turned around and looked at tohru. "Stay right there monster. I'll be right back to hunt you down." And with a menacing laugh he left the room.

As one door closed another door opened behind Tohru. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Author's note: I'm sorry for how long it took me to update! Please forgive me and review please! THank you so much everybody who reviewed. (eliegirl ,mattxluver, diza and the moon, black comet, and peking 27.) I'm writing the next chapter. I just had to stop right there because of the suspense. Sorry. 


	8. Deception

Author's note : See I'm already updating! Just so you know I'm letting you make a very important choice at the end. So I need lot's of review's to right the next chapter.

Chap 8 Choices

"Kyo? What are you doing here?" Tohru looked at him with complete horror in her eyes, more for him getting hurt than her getting caught with him there.

Kyo raised the letter she had written only hours earlier and shoved in her face. "What were you thinking coming here? What could possibly make you want to came here?"

Tohru looked at the floor. "It's for the better."

"How is this for the fucking better? Huh?" Kyo walked over to her. "Answer me damnit!" Tohru just kept staring at the ground. "Look at me!"

Tohru stared at the ground tears streaming down her face. "Please stay with me Tohru." Kyo collapsed to his knees hugging Tohru's knees. "Please Tohru, don't leave me!"He begged. Tohru hugged his head into her stomach.

"I have to." She answered to his plee.(Is that spelled right? Oh well.) "It's the only way to save you."

"Save me from what?" Kyo sobbed into her legs.

"Save you from being caged." Tohru kneeled down next to him and grabbed his face to make it face hers. "I don't want to cage you Kyo. I can't deal with the guilt.  
Let me be selfish Kyo. Let me save you. LET ME BE SELFISH." By that time Tohru was so upset she was yelling.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE COMMOTION." Akito yelled from the room next door.

Tohru lookes at Kyo. "You need to get away from here.", she looked at Kyo with her own pleading eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you to die."

Tohru was so frustrated she started yelling again. "I TOLD YOU IT'S WHAT I WANT!"

Akito ran into the room to find Tohru standing up looking down at Kyo with frustration written all over her face.

"Well look what we have here?" Akito walked further into the room with a smirk on his face. "Are you ready for the show Kyo." Before Kyo could fight Akito lunged at him. ( I'm going to skip the details. Let's just say the Akito beat Kyo's ass.) Kyo was chained to the wall staring down at Akito.

"Don't hurt her Akito." Kyo yelled desperately trying to break free of the chains.

"It's what she wants." Akito turned from Kyo and looked at Tohru. "Bend down monster. " Tohru bent down and Akito pulled out his whip wasting no time in cracking it across her back.

She screamed out in pain. Tears falling from her eyes.

"Akito STOP IT!" Kyo yelled. "Aki..."

Tohru cut him off. "No keep going." She whispered through her clenched teeth. Akito hesitated. "DO IT! THINK OF WHAT I DID TO YOUR FAMILY!" she continued to provoke him.

"Tohru stop it!" Kyo yelled again trying to get away from his chains.

"I'll continue with my pleasure." Akito cracked the whip again. This time Tohru didn't cry out but a smile could be seen from behind her tears.

Autor's NOte: To kill tohru or not to kill that is the question. please tell me which one I should do. all my friends think I should kill her. If you want I can do alternate ending where there can be one where she lives and one where she dies. Please tell me what you think. 


	9. finish

Author's note: All the reviews I got said that I shouldn't kill Tohru. I don't understand why though. (Just Kidding. I love her and always will.) This fic is based of the song missing by evanescence for their anywhere but home album.

Chap 9 Finish

The whip hit Tohru hard on the back. The pain exploding along her back.

Please Please forgive me But I won't be home again.

Kyo watched in disgust as the whip hit Tohru. It bothered him more that she was enjoying it. It was what she wanted she said. She didn't want to cage him. But what she didn't understand was that he was going to be locked inside his own guilt for the rest of his life. His own sadness. His own loss of his soul.

May be someday you'll look out and barely conscience you'll say to no one Isn't something missing

Tohru looked at Kyo and saw tears running down his face. Too weak to talk she mouthed the only words of comfort she could muster. "Please forget me."

You won't cry for my absence I know You forgot me long ago

"NO!" he yelled back at her. "I need you. Don't I have any say?"

Am I that unimportant Am I so insignifigant

Akito laughed as another crack hit her back. Tohru was losing mass amounts of blood. The whip had hit her so many times now her back was numb. She could feel herself slipping away.

Isn't something missing Isn't someone missing me

Tohru was just happy to know that she was not going to hold Kyo back any longer.

Even though I'm the sacrifice you won't try for me not now though I'm dying to know you love me

Kyo screamed in anguish as he once again pulled at the chains holding him to the walls. He felt so helpless.

I'm all alone Isn't someone missing me

They say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes. Tohru had always thought it a myth. But as the legend of the zodiac, she found out it was true.

Please Please forgive me But I won't be home again

She saw Kyo running through a forest. His mosterous form scaring her but at the same time making her feel closer to him.

I know what you do to yourself I breath deep and cry out

She saw the fight she had been forced to watch between Kyo and Akito. She saw the sacrifice he had made for her. It was the only time he had ever stood up to Akito. Tohru heard the order of Akito telling Kyo to fight. She heard her own cry for Kyo to stop. She heard her thoughts of knowing that if he continued he would die. She heard his difiience to Akito. The defience that made it so when Akito collapsed Kyo was able to run over to her and hold her shaking body.

Isn't something missing Isnt someone missing me

This is why Tohru fought as hard as she could to set Kyo free. He had made his sacrifice, now he had to let her do his.

Even though I'm the sacrifice you won't try for me not now though I'm dying to know you love me

Tohru's eyes finally came back to the present. But as soon as they saw Kyo they started to close. "NO!" Kyo screamed as he saw the only person who ever loved a monster fade away.

I'm all alone Isn't something missing Isn't someone missing me

Her blood flowed across the floor. It was so abundant now it had reached Kyo's feet. The feel of her cold blood against his bare feet crossed his last nerve.

And if I bleed I'll bleed knowing you don't care

Kyo ripped out of his chains. The sound distracting Akito just long enough for Kyo to beat him hard enough on the head for Akito to pass out

And if I sleep just to dream of you I'll wake without you there.

Kyp pulled the fading Tohru on to his lap. His fight with Akito once again ending in the holding of the one he loves most. Only this time she didn't have enough energy to shake.

Isn't something missing Isn't something.

He looked down at Tohru holding her hand tightly, a slight squezz returning it. The only sign that Tohru was still alive.

Even though I'm the sacrifice you won't try for me not now though I'm dying to know you love me

"Please don't leave me Tohru. Please!" he begged her. Her eyes slid open. She smiled as big as she can muster. "My brave breave Kyo." she whispered as her hand raisied up to rub his cheek. "I'm so proud of you." He couldn't help but smile. He placed his hand over hers on his cheek. She smiled a little wider. "You broke the curse yet again."

I'm all alone

And with the thought that her Kyo had saved them all she faded away. Her hand slowly slipping away form Kyo's face.

Isn't something missing Isn't someone missing me

Author's note: Don't hurt me. There will be a sequal where she might comeback. IDK if I want to do it or not. (I love to tease my readers.) Hope you enjoyed . Thnx for reviewing-Jskrs 


	10. preview

Author's Note: I'm Back. I decided that the other story was too depressing so I made a sewual to make everyone happy. This Chapter is based of the song Hello by evanescence from the Fallen album

Chap 1 Hello

It had been 2 months since the funeral. Kyo hadn't left the house since. He found it too hard to think that the world was going on without her. It was too hard to think that adults still went to work and that their children were still going to school.

Playground school bell rings again.

He felt that everyone should be grieving. He felt like they should be sobbing hysterically for the sun had left the earth.

Rainclouds come to play again

He felt like he should run outside and inform them that she is gone

Has no one told you she's not breathing Hello

He didn't have her there to comfort him anymore. How could that not upset them?

I am your mind giving you someone to talk to Hello

People came into see Kyo everyonce a while. Mostly just to make sure he was eating and to see that he was alive. He tried his best not to cry in front of them.

If I smile and don't believe

Crying. It had been what he had been all that he was capable of doing since she had left. His eyes felt heavy all the time.

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

He didn't care though. It was all he would ever be able to do, he felt. How could he live on without her?

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.  
Hello

It was easier for him to cry out his grief rather than talk about it.

I am the lie living for you so you can hide.

Family had tried to talk him out of it. But it hadn't worked.

Don't cry

Kyo lifted his head from his knee and looked out his bedrooom window to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello

Kyo got up as fast as he could and ran down stairs. He rushed outside. The first time sunlight had hit him in months.

I am still here

He lifted Tohru up in his arms. His misery fading away. Her sweet laugh a melodious sound to his ears.

All that's left of yesterday

Author's Note:She's back. YAY! If anyone has any ideas why I would enjoy them. THnx. 


End file.
